The lost soul
by the core of justice
Summary: a young boy who ran away from his tribe after a argument with his leader after days of walking he ended up in the pride lands and ended up meeting the two young cubs simba and nala what will his story be and will he be welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The two cubs frolicked through the grass, ignoring everything they passed by. They were too happy to notice much else. All of a sudden Simba leapt up and rolled into Nala, making the two of them go tumbling quite some distance before finally stopping with Nala on top.

"Pinned ya!" She said, victorious. "How many times has it been now?"

Nala stepped off of Simba and allowed him to stand back up. He wasn't very pleased about Nala beating him for what seemed like the eight thousandth time.

"Just you wait. I'll get you one day. I know I will." He said.

"Ha. Yeah right. You lose every time."

"What about that time I-"

"Look!" Nala shouted, interrupting Simba in mid-sentence.

She was pointing to an open space behind him. The grass seemed to stop there and was instead replaced with dirt and rocks. The two cubs now saw what one of them had been pointing at. By one of the large boulders was a body huddled up beneath it. A body of something neither of them recognised.

"What's that?" Simba asked.

"How should I know." Nala replied a little agitated that Simba had asked such a question when of course she didn't know what it was.

"Do you think It's alive?" Simba asked next.

"Why don't you go over there and check." Nala suggested. "Unless you're scared." She taunted.

"I'm not scared. I'll and check it out. Just watch me."

Simba approached the unfamiliar creature with caution. He glanced back at Nala who just gave him a 'keep going' look. He carried on and was now within touching distance of the creature. Its skin was dark but it didn't look like it had any fur, except for some brown hair on the top of what was presumably its head. It was wearing some kind of cloth around its waist area that was a light grey colour. Instead of paws the creature had five pointy things protruding from the ends of its arms and legs. It didn't move until Simba nudged it with his paw.

"Hey." He said.

The creature suddenly jumped awake and scrambled back, hugging the rock with his back. He seemed distressed at the sight of Simba.

"No! Please... Please don't eat me!" It shouted.

It could speak.  
The creature frantically climbed up onto the boulder behind it. Now he was out of Simba's reach.

"Hey. Calm down. It's alright." Simba tried to reassure the dark creature.

"No! Stay away!" It shouted back.

Clearly it wasn't going to cooperate. Simba decided to get Nala over here to help him.

"Nala! Come over here!"

Nala ran to Simba's side and asked him:

"What is it?"

"That thing seems scared. I tried to calm it down but it's gone up there."

Simba drew Nala's attention to the creature cowering on top of the tall boulder.

"Any idea what it is?" She asked.

"No. No idea. I've never seen anything like it before."

"How do we get it down?"

"Something tells me we won't be able to. But it can talk. Why don't we try and find out what it is from here?"

"Worth a try."

The creature was still crouched on top of the boulder. Looking around, frightened. It must have come from somewhere outside the Pridelands otherwise it wouldn't be like this. Simba called up to it.

"Hey! We aren't going to hurt you. You can stay up there and talk if you want. We want to ask you a few questions."

"You... You can talk?" The creature asked.

"Of course." Simba replied. "Now first of all what's your name?"

The creature seemed reluctant to answer at first but soon answered.

"My name's Asger. I'm only ten. Who are you?"

"I'm Simba." Simba answered.

"And I'm Nala." Nala added. "Hope you don't mind us asking, but exactly what are you? Some kind of monkey?"

"No. I'm a human. I ran away from my tribe a couple days ago." Said Asger.

"Why did you do that?" Simba asked.

"Well, I disagreed with the new leader's rules and my family, they thought they were good ones but I didn't think so. So I left. I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea now. Where is this place anyway?"

"You mean you don't know where you are?" Asked a confused Nala.

"No. I've been wandering for hours now and I lost track a while ago."

"This is the Pridelands." Simba told Asger.

"Are there any more humans here?"

"No. I'm pretty sure we're far from any human settlements. In fact we haven't even seen a human before." Simba said.

Asger didn't take kindly to this news. He started to panic again.

"What? No... No humans here... At all? But... But..."

Before he could finish his sentence the young boy fainted and fell from the rock onto the ground,landing in front of Simba and Nala. After that he didn't move at all. Simba looked closely to see if he was still alive after the fall. Thankfully Asger was still breathing, it must not have been a very bad fall after all.

"He's fine." Simba announced.

"What are we going to do?" Nala asked.

"I say we go and talk to my dad about this. Asger should be fine here until we get back. Come on."

Simba and Nala then raced off back to Pride rock in order to get Mufasa to come and take a look at what they'd found.

Simba and Nala arrived back at Pride rock just as Mufasa was returning from his day of work. Simba ran up to his father and called out to him.

"Dad! Dad!"

Mufasa turned around to see his son, who obviously had something important to tell him.

"What is it, Simba?" He asked when the two cubs got to him.

"We've found something." Simba said.

"Out in the fields." Nala added.

"What have you found then?" Mufasa asked.

"Well, it's a strange looking creature. He said he was a human. He was like nothing we've ever seen before." Explained Simba.

"A human? In the Pridelands? Where is he now?" Mufasa started to sound more interested now.

"He's unconscious at the moment. We left him where we found him." Nala answered.

"Take me to him." Mufasa ordered.

"Alright. This way." Simba said.

The two cubs then lead Mufasa down from Pride rock, with Mufasa getting two more lionesses to join them on the way. The five of them headed out to where Simba and Nala had left Asger earlier in the day.  
While this happened there was a pair of eyes up at the cave entrance of Pride rock. They were dark green and looking out at the small party that just left. Scar's eyes.

"Another human? Well, it has been a while." He said to himself.

Out in the fields where the cubs had left Asger, surely enough, he was still there. He was beginning to stir now, and just in time as the group of lions approached him. He didn't run or panic though. Maybe Simba and Nala's friendliness had gained them his trust. This was good. Mufasa stopped in front of the boy with Simba, Nala and the other two lionesses right behind him.

"Are you in charge here?" Asger asked, his voice still slightly trembling.

"Yes." Mufasa replied. "Now, my son tells me you've run away from your tribe. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"I see. What's your name?"

"Asger."

"OK, Asger. I'm Mufasa. The king here."

"Can you help me?" Asger asked.

"In what way?" Mufasa said. "Something tells me we won't be able to get you back home, if that's what you want."

"No, I don't want to go home. I can't go back anyway."

Simba decide to join in as he came up beside his father.

"Dad, can he stay with us?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's not really-"

"Please."

While this was going on Asger spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He saw what this thing was about to do and acted quickly. Asger dashed forward and picked up Nala, getting her out of the way just before a hyena appeared out of the long grass and landed where the young cub was mere seconds ago. There was a second hyena that came from the opposite side that went for Simba, who had now managed to get himself separated from the others in the panic. Asger put Nala down by the lionesses and ran to the other hyena that was terrorising Simba. He gave it a hard kick in the face and it retreated instantly, backing away from Simba and now eyeing up Mufasa. Asger reacted by picking up a large stick at his feet but he didn't have to use it as Mufasa had already taken care of the two grey creatures.

"How many times must I tell you. Stay out of the Pridelands!" Mufasa shouted at them.

He then let the two hyenas go and they bolted away out of sight.  
The lions regrouped and Simba and Nala huddled around Mufasa's legs.

"Thank you, Asger, for saving them." He said. "I guess it would be a good idea if you remained with us."


	2. Chapter 2

So Asger had stayed with the pride overnight after he'd saved Simba and Nala from a hyena ambush. Now it was the morning of the next day and Asger had woken up before anyone else. At least that's what he thought. Behind him Simba and Nala were already awake. They came up to him and began a conversation.

"Hey, Asger. How ya doing?" Simba asked.

Asger sighed and answered "Alright I suppose. Still got to get used to this place though."

"How about we take you on a little tour?" Nala suggested.

"Well, OK." Asger said.

Asger looked back at the rest of the sleeping lions.

"Shouldn't we wake them up and tell them where we're going?" He asked.

"Nah." Simba quickly replied. "We'll be back before they wake up. Come on. We'll start with the water hole."

"Oh, well, OK. If you say so." Asger wasn't too sure about this, but he went along anyway.

"Great!" Simba celebrated.

The three of them then took off, fast, down Pride rock's slope and headed out towards the water hole. But they didn't glance back to see Scar watching the from atop Pride rock.

"Come on, Slow pokes!" Nala shouted behind her where Simba and Asger were lagging behind. Nala was racing on ahead, probably more than fifty ahead in fact. She was so far ahead that she had wait a good minute before the other two caught up to her at the water's edge.

"What took you so long?" She joked.

Simba was still panting from the long sprint.

"You... You always... Race on ahead. How do you... How do you do it?"

"You're just out of shape, Simba. And Asger, I thought you would have beaten me. You do have longer legs after all."

"Yes but that... That doesn't mean I'm a fast runner." Asger was hunched over, leaning against his knees while he regained his breath.

Nala marched on over to the very edge of the water hole and had a drink. There were no other animals around. They must have been very early this times to be up before anyone else in the entire Pridelands. All of sudden she heard, from behind, a call from Asger that said:

"Watch out! Cannonball!"

An instant later Asger came racing past Nala and dived over the water, creating a big splash as he hit it. He didn't come back to the surface after his dive, leaving just some bubbles and then still water. Simba and Nala came closer to the water to see if they could spot the boy.

"Where is he?" Simba said.

"Do you think he's alright in there? I can't see him?" Nala said.

Just when it seemed like Asger wasn't going to resurface, he burst out of the water and grabbed Nala,pulling her into the cold waterhole where she got absolutely soaked.

"Agh! It's cold! Let me out!" She shouted.

Nala managed to scramble out of the water to find Simba laughing. She shook off as much water as she could, making sure to get Simba with some of the off spray. He stopped laughing then, and instead he now had a displeased expression on his face.

"Who's laughing now, fuzball?" She said before laughing herself.

"Oh, very funny." Simba said, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Asger climbed out of the water hole and joined them. He didn't seem to mind being wet. Then again he didn't have to worry about having soaking wet fur for the next three hours.

"Come on. It's just a bit of fun, Simba." He said, smiling.

"Alright. I'll look past this little... Incident. Shall we carry on with the tour?" Simba asked.

"How about we show him the canyon next?" Nala said.

"Oh yeah, the canyon."

"What's the canyon?" Asger asked.

"Only the biggest place in the Pridelands. Follow us." Simba instructed as he and Nala headed off to the next location on their list. Asger quickly followed on after them. He didn't want to get lost here. If he did he wouldn't know which way to go to get back to Pride rock.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days Asger was beginning to know his way around the Pridelands, although he still had a few hazy spots in his mind where he couldn't quite remember some places. Today was his first day alone since Simba and Nala had found him. Nala he had gotten to know quite well for some reason. He wasn't sure why but he was defiantly closer to Nala than he was to Simba. So far he hadn't done much. He was still at Pride rock actually. The only other person there with him during that part of the day was Scar, since everyone else was out at some kind of event that day, except for him. Asger hadn't really talked to Scar yet so he decided to do just that. Scar was lying out round the corner from the main platform at the front of Pride rock. Asger went up to him and started the conversation.

"Hey, Scar. Why aren't you with the others today?" He asked.

"It's not really my kind of thing." Scar said rather blandly.

"Fair enough. So what do you usually do instead?"

"Nothing much. Why do you care anyway."

"I'm just curious , that's all."

"You know it's been years since we last saw a human here. And just between you and me, that didn't end terribly well. Not for me at least." Scar slumped his head down on the ground, sulking.

"Is that why you're in a sulking mood? You don't like me being here."

"I never said that. But I have lots of other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Asger could see that Scar wasn't in a talking mood right now. So he decided to leave him and go looking around the Pridelands. Hopefully he could fill in the blanks in his mind about certain places.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. See ya later maybe." He said.

"Forgive me if I don't leap for joy. Bad back you know."

Asger then left, going round to the front of Pride rock and descending down to the ground before heading out into the savannah. He thought he would check out the area of caves that he didn't really know all that well yet.

When he got there he immediately the entrance to a big cave that he knew he hadn't been in yet. A perfect place to start. He wandered inside and was surprised at how much he could see, although it was still quite dark inside,he could see enough to not on something or fall down a hole or whatever. As he ventured further in he could feel the air around him getting colder and colder. Now he couldn't see the light from the entrance and it was only the low light within the cave that let him know where he was going. Suddenly Asger heard an incredibly loud roaring sound coming from further into the cave. It was so loud that he fell over and landed on his behind, but luckily he wasn't hurt.

"What the hell was that?"

That roar had sounded very close. As though it was just round the next corner. Asger went on just a bit further and found a big open chamber at the end of the passage way. And inside the chamber was a strange creature he'd never seen before. It was black and looked quite scaly. It must have been just over half a meter long and not much wider than Asger himself. It didn't look very threatening at all. What was this creature? Did the lions know about this or was it something completely new?

"Hel... Hello." Asger said. "Are you OK?"

The creature seemed to turn its head at this. Now it was looking directly at Asger. But it didn't do anything else. It just sat there and looked at him. The creature actually looked pretty harmless. Asger went closer to it and became more confident. When he was stood right next to it he crouched down and asked again:

"Are you Alright?"

"Kind of." The creature replied. "I'm actually kind of lost."

"What's your name? Mine is Asger."

"My family are called Shadow Claws, so just call me that. Some people call us dragons too."

"OK. Where do you come from?"

"A long way away. So far away. I shouldn't even be here really."

"Why? Where's the rest of your family as well?"

"That's my problem. They kind of... Left me behind. Not on purpose of course. But they'll be miles and miles away by now."

So this... Shadow Claw, didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to go to. What was Asger going to do with him then?

"Oh, poor you. Tell you what. I'll take you back to a pride of lions I know. They live not far from here. They'll help you."

"Are they friendly?"

"Yeah, totally. Come on."

Asger picked Shadow Claw and carried him out of the cave.  
The sun was bright when they exited the cave. They could only have been in there about an hour at the most. Asger headed back to Pride rock with this new creature he'd found. The lions would be back later

Three days later and Simba had kept his promise to his uncle. He was going to the canyon, alone, to find out what this surprise was that Scar had said he'd planned for him and Mufasa. Whatever it was, Simba couldn't wait to find out. He loved surprises.

Back at Pride rock the gang of four wasn't quite the same without Simba there with them. Nala, Asger and Shadow Claw were just below Pride rock, trying to enjoy themselves, but somehow it just wasn't the same without Simba.

"Any idea where Simba's gone?" Nala asked.

"No. I haven't seen him yet today." Asger replied.

Shadow Claw didn't say anything. He hardly ever talked. Asger was beginning to have second thoughts about running away from home. He thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Perhaps he should go back. Perhaps the new leader of his tribe wasn't that bad after all. The idea wasn't that silly when he thought about it. He could bring Shadow Claw with him. Maybe Nala could come too. Or maybe not. She had her own life here, and it was probably best that it stayed that way for her. Hopefully Simba would be back later so he could say goodbye. That is if Asger definitely decided on leaving. He would have a think about it throughout the day and make his choice later on.

Meanwhile in the canyon, disaster had struck! Mere moments ago Simba had been running for his life away from a herd of stampeding wildebeests and now he was standing amongst the dust and dirt of the canyon. There wasn't a single wildebeest left there. The only other creature was the body of a lion with a red mane. Mufasa. Simba curled up by his father's corpse and cried. Scar suddenly appeared out of the dust and startled Simba with his voice.

"Simba. What have you done?"

Simba jumped up and saw Scar standing there, his dark green eyes staring back at him.

"There was a stampede... And... And wildebeests. He tried to save me but... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Simba's eyes were filled with tears now. Scar took him into his arms and comforted him.

"Of course, of course you didn't. Nobody... Ever means for these things to happen." Scar's tone of voice suddenly became less empathetic and more flat. "But the king is dead..."

Simba looked up at his uncle, still crying his eyes out.

"... And if it weren't you he'd still be alive."

"What... What am I going to do?" Simba sniffled.

"Run. Run away, Simba. And never return."

And that's just what Simba did. He turned and ran away. Ran way as Scar watched him evilly.

Later on that same evening Scar announced to the pride that Mufasa and Simba were both dead. Everyone was upset and mourning. Even Shadow Claw who hadn't really liked Simba and Nala at first. After what had happened though he began to feel for them more. Maybe Nala wasn't getting between him and Asger after all.  
Things were looking bleak, and to make it worse Scar had taken over the Pridelands with the help of the hyenas and now the place was turning to ruins. Asger had now definitely decided that he was going to leave and go some place else. He intended to go travelling for a bit. He thought he'd ask Shadow Claw to come along with him as well. Together the two of them would explore the world outside of the Pridelands. Although Asger was still unsure whether he would return home to his old tribe or not. Oh well. One thing at a time.  
Asger and Shadow Claw met up at the border of the Pridelands. Asger arrived about ten minutes before Shadow Claw did. Earlier on Asger had asked Shadow Claw if he wanted to come with him, and to no surprise he'd said yes.

"Where do you plan on going?" The young dragon asked the boy.

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll just see what we come across out there." Asger responded.

"Don't you think we should let the lions know we're leaving?"

"No. They don't need us right now. They have a big problem to deal with and it's going to take some time. Maybe we'll come back and see how they're doing in a few months or so. But somehow I don't think it's going to improve anytime soon."

"Well, if you say so. Shall we go now then?"

"If you're ready."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright. Come on then."

And with that the two of them walked over the border, heading outside

Three days later and Simba had kept his promise to his uncle. He was going to the canyon, alone, to find out what this surprise was that Scar had said he'd planned for him and Mufasa. Whatever it was, Simba couldn't wait to find out. He loved surprises.

Back at Pride rock the gang of four wasn't quite the same without Simba there with them. Nala, Asger and Shadow Claw were just below Pride rock, trying to enjoy themselves, but somehow it just wasn't the same without Simba.

"Any idea where Simba's gone?" Nala asked.

"No. I haven't seen him yet today." Asger replied.

Shadow Claw didn't say anything. He hardly ever talked. Asger was beginning to have second thoughts about running away from home. He thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Perhaps he should go back. Perhaps the new leader of his tribe wasn't that bad after all. The idea wasn't that silly when he thought about it. He could bring Shadow Claw with him. Maybe Nala could come too. Or maybe not. She had her own life here, and it was probably best that it stayed that way for her. Hopefully Simba would be back later so he could say goodbye. That is if Asger definitely decided on leaving. He would have a think about it throughout the day and make his choice later on.

Meanwhile in the canyon, disaster had struck! Mere moments ago Simba had been running for his life away from a herd of stampeding wildebeests and now he was standing amongst the dust and dirt of the canyon. There wasn't a single wildebeest left there. The only other creature was the body of a lion with a red mane. Mufasa. Simba curled up by his father's corpse and cried. Scar suddenly appeared out of the dust and startled Simba with his voice.

"Simba. What have you done?"

Simba jumped up and saw Scar standing there, his dark green eyes staring back at him.

"There was a stampede... And... And wildebeests. He tried to save me but... I didn't mean for it to happen."

Simba's eyes were filled with tears now. Scar took him into his arms and comforted him.

"Of course, of course you didn't. Nobody... Ever means for these things to happen." Scar's tone of voice suddenly became less empathetic and more flat. "But the king is dead..."

Simba looked up at his uncle, still crying his eyes out.

"... And if it weren't you he'd still be alive."

"What... What am I going to do?" Simba sniffled.

"Run. Run away, Simba. And never return."

And that's just what Simba did. He turned and ran away. Ran way as Scar watched him evilly.

Later on that same evening Scar announced to the pride that Mufasa and Simba were both dead. Everyone was upset and mourning. Even Shadow Claw who hadn't really liked Simba and Nala at first. After what had happened though he began to feel for them more. Maybe Nala wasn't getting between him and Asger after all.  
Things were looking bleak, and to make it worse Scar had taken over the Pridelands with the help of the hyenas and now the place was turning to ruins. Asger had now definitely decided that he was going to leave and go some place else. He intended to go travelling for a bit. He thought he'd ask Shadow Claw to come along with him as well. Together the two of them would explore the world outside of the Pridelands. Although Asger was still unsure whether he would return home to his old tribe or not. Oh well. One thing at a time.  
Asger and Shadow Claw met up at the border of the Pridelands. Asger arrived about ten minutes before Shadow Claw did. Earlier on Asger had asked Shadow Claw if he wanted to come with him, and to no surprise he'd said yes.

"Where do you plan on going?" The young dragon asked the boy.

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll just see what we come across out there." Asger responded.

"Don't you think we should let the lions know we're leaving?"

"No. They don't need us right now. They have a big problem to deal with and it's going to take some time. Maybe we'll come back and see how they're doing in a few months or so. But somehow I don't think it's going to improve anytime soon."

"Well, if you say so. Shall we go now then?"

"If you're ready."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright. Come on then."

And with that the two of them walked over the border, heading out to the outside world. Who knows what they would find out there?

The next morning Asger and Shadow Claw woke up in the cave they had come across the night before. It was lucky really that they were able to find such a shelter since there wasn't much else around them for miles. It was surprisingly warm in the cave which was a relief in itself as well. Shadow Claw was taking a look at the land outside the cave as it had been dark the two found the place last night and they weren't able to get a good look of the landscape. Asger was just thinking about where they could go later on in the morning. It was hard because he didn't know any of the surrounding areas, but that was the whole point of exploring wasn't it?

"Shall we go and look in the north first?" Asger asked Shadow Claw.

The dragon replied "Alright. When are we going to head off there?"

"We can go in a minute. It's not like we have anything to do here."

The two of them exited the cave and took in a breath of fresh air. That's when Asger spotted a young looking furry creature running towards them from the left. He looked closer and saw that it was Nala! She must have followed them all this way overnight. Nala came and stopped right by them, panting from all the running she'd done.

"Asger... Shadow Claw... What are you... Doing here?" She panted.

"Never mind what we're doing here. What are you doing here?" Asger asked.

"Looking for you. You just disappeared overnight. I wanted to know why."

"Well... I'm thinking about going... Travelling around Africa. Shadow Claw and I were going to explore this place a bit more. And I think I might return afterwards." Asger said.

"Back to your original tribe? I thought you said you couldn't go back."

"That was just because I didn't like the new leader at first. But I'm starting to have second thoughts about it."

"So you're leaving then? Both of you?" Nala asked.

"Um... Yeah. I guess we are. We'll come back though. You know, to see how you're doing."

"That's if we're still alive by the time you come back. Scar isn't shaping up to be a very good king one little bit."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I was going to ask you to come with us actually. But I decided not to."

"I probably wouldn't have come anyway. I know home isn't looking too good right now but it's still home. And I'm going to stay there, no matter what. But, promise that you'll both come back some day and see how we're doing."

"Sure we will. Right Shadow Claw?"

Shadow Claw didn't answer straight away, but did eventually.

"Yeah. Sure."

"OK." Said Nala.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye for now." Asger said.

"Yeah. Until next time, Asger. Goodbye Shadow Claw."

Then Nala turned and sprinted off in the direction she'd come from only minutes ago. Now it was time for Asger and Shadow Claw to begin their exploration of the north.


End file.
